


Function Over Form

by KINGDAIKI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically theyre all third years now, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Superman, Tsukishima Kei needs new glasses, Vice-Captain Kageyama Tobio, because Tsukishima Kei is a nerd, if you squint hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGDAIKI/pseuds/KINGDAIKI
Summary: Kageyama remembered scoffing at this whole idea and yet, here he was, glasses shopping with the most annoying member of the team save for Hinata, that dumbass, which was self-explanatory.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Function Over Form

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent Tsukikage that I wrote way back a few months ago after coming up with the headcanon of Kageyama getting sidetracked while accompanying Tsukishima on his search of new glasses for a friend. Also my first posted Tskkg fic! Enjoy!

  
  


“This won’t take long,” Tsukishima assures him and he nods, redirecting his attention to the wide variety of frames laid out in front of him as his blonde companion walks off. 

It was their day-off from training and, after receiving a message from their group chat that their resident bespectacled middle-blocker  _ apparently  _ broke his glasses and needed to get new ones, he found himself being dragged along by the rest of the third-years to the mall just to accompany their friend. 

Kageyama remembered scoffing at the idea and yet, here he was, glasses shopping with the most annoying member of the team save for Hinata,  _ that dumbass _ , which was self-explanatory. 

  
  


The other three ran off, the mandarin and their  _ captain _ , Yamaguchi, being dragged by Yachi, to her favorite boutique. Though the store in question was,  _ supposedly _ , having a big sale, and it would truly be more time-efficient for their group to split up, Kageyama couldn’t shake off the feeling that this is just another one of their manager’s schemes to get him and Tsukishima to get along. Whatever. 

He browses the entire selection of frames in front of him — noting their varying shapes, sizes, and colors. ‘ _What even is the big deal about these things, anyway?’_ Kageyama thinks to himself — eyes blinking in confusion, and mouth slightly gaping. ‘ _It’s not like having round glasses would be so different from having the square ones, right? Besides, if you have bad eyesight then shouldn’t you be more worried about your glasses serving their purpose rather than the style? Isn’t that more important? Does nobody believe in function over form, anymore? Is it now a thing of the past?’_

It was undeniable, however, that he is growing rather interested in seeing what he would look like with specs. Having 20/20 vision his entire life, the need for them didn’t really arise, but now that they were laid out in front of him, in all shapes and sizes, he found his curiosity suddenly spiking. He had seen Oikawa-san wear them sometimes and, now that he thought of it, he wasn’t really sure anymore if his former upperclassman actually needed them or just wanted to up his look  — though knowing  _ him _ , there is probably a higher chance that it was the latter.

With that thought in mind, he grabbed an average-sized, black, square frame, tried it on, and stared at himself in the mirror.

* * *

  
  


“Sorry for boring you, your highness, but I’m done no—” Tsukishima, who was adjusting his new specs by pushing it back up his nose, stops himself in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow, his head unconsciously tilting to the side in a combination of perfectly masked shock and bewilderment at the sight in front of him. He finds the king wearing a pair of eyeglasses from the display, seemingly too engrossed in staring at his own reflection in the mirror to even notice the blushing saleslady right behind him. A shame, really, if he did say so himself, since it was _ always _ rather comical to see their vice-captain all flustered when it came to his many admirers.

He chuckles to himself when Kageyama attempts a smile — his own awkwardness leading it to result into an amusingly weird grimace — before his brows furrowed together in what Tsukishima could only assume was both confusion and annoyance.

  
  


“Looking good, king” He commented in what seemed to be an offhand manner, except that he was a hundred percent serious.  _ ‘Not that he had to know that’. _ The male in question jumped slightly, almost shrinking away from him after being caught.

“Sorry,” the setter mumbled in embarrassment, taking the frames off his face and returning them to their rightful position “I didn’t know what else to do while you were busy with.... your  _ stuff _ ” he finished lamely, avoiding the taller male’s gaze.

Tsukishima, who was watching his actions the entire time, was now looking at him with interest. “You don’t want to get them?” he asks, genuinely curious, before lowering his voice and continuing, “I’m sure miss saleslady over there thinks the look suits you just fine.” 

  
  
  


“Why would I? I don’t need them anyway,” This is literally one of the few times that he directly gave Kageyama a compliment to his face, and it went completely over his head. He was at a whole other level of slow that it was almost amazing. “My eyes are working just fine.”

Tsukishima snorted at the completely unintended implication that his eyes were damaged, which they were, in a way, and replied “Clark Kent wears glasses and people are still not sure if he does that to actually disguise himself or if they’re simply just for fashion.” He shrugs “It didn’t serve the purpose, obviously  —  well, at least _ I think  _ they don’t, because, let’s face it, it’s a  _ lame  _ disguise, but there are theories out there saying that they do,  _ in fact _ , work  — but hey at least he looks good, right?”

“What does that even mean, Tsukishima?” Kageyama was even more confused now. This guy didn’t talk a lot very often but when he _did_ , it was mostly about volleyball— be it complaining on how his tosses were either _too freakishly accurate_ again or _too high, king are you being serious right now?_ Or when he would be berating Hinata whenever the guy would screw up and embarrass himself in front of their new _kouhais_ with _can you at least act like a proper adult from time to time?_ — or some nerdy topic that he usually discussed with Yamaguchi. _‘What the hell was he even rambling about?’_

“In case you haven’t noticed, I am _ not _ Superma—”

“Wrap this up, miss. I’m getting it for him”

“Oi, Tsukishima!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Feel free to leave some if you have any! :)


End file.
